


Through the Back Way

by Viridian5



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Episode Related, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-13
Updated: 2009-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya has an itch, and Yoji is willing to scratch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Back Way

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Mission 16: Schatten-- Return to Battle" and "Mission 17: Kritiker-- Pride with No Name." Thanks to Syvia for pre-reading.

They'd disbanded long enough for it to feel weird being back with Weiß, but this time Weiß had some new compensations. One sat in the love seat nearby, quietly reading a book. Yoji didn't know how Omi had managed to convince Aya to spend more time with them as a team bonding thing but appreciated the extra chances to ogle.

Aya had been set to abandon them again, but somehow Botan had dissuaded him and managed to make him more sociable as well. It better _just_ have been from dying so horrifically in front of him because Yoji felt proprietary about Aya and hated the idea that some guy Aya had just met got further with him than Yoji had after all his work. Fair was fair.

Aya just fidgeted again. What the hell? Aya didn't do that kind of thing. Looking annoyed, still twitchy, he closed his book and started to leave the room.

"You have a problem, Aya?" Yoji asked.

Aya seemed to consider leaving without a word then said, "Nothing you could help me with."

"Try me."

"No."

"C'mon."

"No."

"I'm not going to let this go, Aya, and you know I can continue this indefinitely."

After a silent, contemplative moment Aya said, "My back itches."

"Then scratch it."

"Not here."

Aya could be such a freak. Yoji sighed and said, "Ken and I have done a lot worse than that in front of you."

"That's supposed to be a good reason?"

"What, you're better than us?"

"Yes." Having fulfilled his need to be an ass and have the last word, Aya started to leave again.

Although Yoji felt somewhat annoyed now, he said, "I could scratch it for you."

"Why?"

"Why not? Besides, I can reach places on your back you can't."

"I'm very flexible."

Yoji had to haul his mind out of the gutter and felt that he'd managed to keep that struggle out of his voice and facial expression. "I doubt you can reach the middle of your back well."

Aya's expression soured further as his back twitched and he rolled his shoulders. "No tricks, no jokes, no perverted gestures, and no bragging about it later?"

"You wound me, Aya."

"I _could_." He sounded completely serious.

"I'll be good!"

"...all right."

Yes! Yoji intended to scratch Aya's itch all right. Yoji turned off the TV, set the remote aside, and turned his body to the side. "Have a seat in front of me, facing away from me."

Looking very wary, Aya set his book aside and sat as Yoji directed, but when Yoji put his hands underneath Aya's sweater to get skin access Aya moved away, directed an icy glare at him, and said, "I told you no."

"You won't get any relief through your sweater. It's too damned thick." And ugly. Soft, though.

It took some time for Aya to consider this, but he finally said, "...all right," and moved back to be within Yoji's reach.

"It would be even better if you took it off or let me--"

"Don't push your luck."

"Fine."

"Besides, it's too cold in here."

"I could warm you up." When Yoji saw Aya tensing up to leave again, he said, "I was kidding! Kidding!"

"Hnh." Aya stayed.

After Yohji rubbed his hands together a bit to make sure they were warm, he put them up under Aya's sweater. Aya looked cold and often wore more layers during the winter than anyone else on the team, but his skin felt warm and inviting. Yoji's fingertips danced over the occasional raised bit of a scar, and he smiled as Aya shivered from some of it. Aya felt like a tightly wound spring, so many of his back and shoulder muscles taut with tension.

Aya directed him. "Up more. To your left. No, your other left."

Yoji obeyed, wanting to make Aya feel good and come back for more another time. When Yoji started to scratch he could hear Aya's indrawn breath. It felt good to do this, though maybe not as good as it felt to receive it. "Is that the spot?" Yoji asked.

"Yes."

The slow change in Aya amazed him. Aya half-closed his eyes, went faintly slack-jawed, and gained a nearly pleasure-glazed expression on his face. Beautiful. His straight posture and tense muscles relaxed a little.

Yoji found something peaceful in the repetitive motion, the sound of his blunt nails against Aya's skin, their breathing, and the small sounds of pleasure Aya occasionally let escape. He quietly moved closer, close enough to lightly breathe on the back of Aya's neck bared by the downward tilt of his head. The only time Yoji had gotten to touch Aya was when quickly patching up minor injuries Aya couldn't tackle himself after missions, and then Aya smelled of blood, sweat, and leather, but right now he smelled like green tea, placid and domestic.

The desire to touch Aya's vibrant hair to see how it felt nearly overwhelmed him, but he maintained control. He already had his hands on Aya's skin for the longest time ever, and if he didn't screw this up he might get a chance at more another time when Aya wasn't bleeding first. His own Aya kitty to scritch and stroke....

Yoji could feel it in suddenly tensed muscles when Aya remembered how he chose to be and how having Yoji close doing this didn't fit with it. He moved his hands out from under Aya's sweater and away before Aya had the chance to say anything or break away. It left Aya openly surprised and confused.

"If you ever need more feel free to come to me for it," Yoji said with a smile.

Aya looked uncertain as he stood up. "Hnh."

"You're also welcome to scratch my back since I scratched yours."

In response to that, Aya nearly smiled. "You always go a little too far." Then he quickly left, giving himself the last word. Damn it.

 

### End


End file.
